Faerie
by caelizar
Summary: A oneshot about Gren's thoughts about the woman he met at the bar, and some small things he wanted her to know.. R&R please..


Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop

This is a one shot about Grencia's thoughts about the woman he met at the bar, and some small things he wanted her to know. And yes, he is perhaps out of character in this one.Please read and review... please...

* * *

**Faerie**

The night we met, I told you I wasn't interested in women… Well, I was lying.

It was supposed to be just one of my many nights of playing the saxophone at Blue Crow, just dull, cold nights… But it wasn't.

Inside the room, just behind the stage, I was preparing my things, checking my self, and carefully taking out my instrument from its black case…

Just doing the things I usually do.

One of the crew turned up and told me to hurry. I checked in late that night, even though I live just a few blocks away, I just had some things to settle then.

A few moments and I went up the warm-lit stage after I dusted off my shirt. I went to my corner and simply looked around. The bar was filled its usual customers, men who sought some sort of shelter from the freezing Callisto winds, and a place to drink booze. I was about to start to play some tunes, about to put the reed between my lips when suddenly something inside me gave a jolt, my gaze caught something, a glimpse of a fairy.

A woman.

She sat at the end of the bar, with her head down and she looks a bit exhausted. Her pale white skin seemed to glow, as if almost ethereal, delicate. Dark violet hair framed her face, her mysteriously beautiful face. Her entire presence was…beautiful. The only word I can come up with when I thought of you.

That night, I played my favorite symphonies, I don't know why, but I played the tunes like I never did before. With more passion, more heart, and a bit of hope that you are listening to my serenade. All the while I made up my mind as I play the last song, that before I leave I need to strike a conversation with you, just to hear you speak, just to know how your voice sounds like. And true enough, I found myself walking towards your space at the end of the bar. However, my mind seemed completely blank as I get nearer. I felt like a teenage boy who lost his words every time he sees his crush. But my determination is stronger, and as if the heavens were at my side, you sneezed. And it gave me the idea to say: "take care." Those were the very first words I told you. Take care.

I'll always remember what you told me, your first reply after I explained why I told you to take care. You told me that I need not worry because you are already a fairy. And you are right. You are to me. That's why I followed after you left me and took off the bar. I knew that somecreeps got their eyes on you, and I can't let anyone hurt my beautiful fairy.

In the few moments that I spent with you, at the Rester House, or at my apartment, or even outside the cold street, during that little skirmish, how I wished I've met you a lot sooner. I forgot about everything else when I saw you at the bar, I only remembered that things in my life had just gotten complicated when we arrived at my apartment. I've realized it's too late. I will be gone soon, by blade, or bullet, or illness.

You made me feel alive. You made me remember that I was capable of feeling, capable of caring, or better yet, loving…

I wish I could stay… Be there and have another talk with you, or maybe I could treat you dinner in some fancy restaurant. Or I could just stare at you and admire your emerald eyes, they are the ones I liked about you the most…

But I can't stay. I'm sorry for just leaving like that. There are just things I must do. My life had been particularly not a pleasant one, and I needed answers and battle with demons of my own.

I want to tell you to take care of yourself. Return to them, whoever they are, you left people who care about you. Sometimes, it's really okay for you to trust others, and let them know who you are. I know you want to be alone, but soon you'll understand what I mean…

And...

Just stay away from planets where women are seldom seen, and wear a longer jacket where it's freezing….

Take care… Faye…


End file.
